


White bows of envy

by MamiWriterAHS



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiWriterAHS/pseuds/MamiWriterAHS
Summary: Jude is now a patient at Briarcliff, but things didn't end like in the show.





	1. The cry of a lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings, I don't know how to write these very well, but there will be offensive material ahead, if you have never seen AHS, or heard of it, you may not be used to it. Even if you are, DO NOT KEEP READING, if your heart gets broken easily, or you don't like heart shattering readings.

 Jude lay there in the bed that had many patients before herself. There was so much perspiration slithering its way all over her body. She woke up in the middle of the night, to look over to her far left side, where Timothy had fallen asleep watching over her. She had straps around her arms, legs, and throat, while her head had been crowned. She still mourned the fresh death of her once innocent favorite nun. Jude thought she was only starting to go through "the change", after all, she was around that age her mother had always warned her about as a child. She woke up crying out most nights, either from hot flashes, stomach pain, or even mild irritability. Everyone knew she was doing poorly, and the worst part of it all was that she hated the feeling of being pitied.

For nine long months Jude suffered, Timothy stayed nights, and worked days. Jude had gained a bit of weight here and there, but it was not too obvious of any major body changes. Briarcliff was not doing too well, after Arden passed, they had to find a new doctor, whom was always too busy with the younger patients. Jude knew that if she kept up with her prayers, and behaved well, she would be able to join the general population, though she knew they would all probably want her dead. Jude was one of the only patients that was allowed to be free, and cordless most days.

At the age of forty-five, Jude had sweat her last night through, before she began wetting herself down below. Timothy looked over in shock, he had never seen her lose control of herself like this before. "Jude, are you doing alright? We can change the bedding, and get you into some new clothes in a jiffy." He said, as he had always been the one to initiate their conversations. "Oh Monsignor, please, don't look at me, I am so ashamed." Jude muttered out, as she had begun to remove her soiled bedding. While she stood over the bed, Jude held the railing of the right side, as she cried out in pain. Timothy noticed a trickle of blood walking its way down her inner thigh, and all the way to her left knee. He now knew something was not okay, but he also knew that they were in this alone. "Okay Judy, I'm going to need you to lay down, so I can clean you up." He said, trying not to embarrass her, as he had siblings, and recognized that she was in "a trouble that only a lady could handle" as his mother called it before. He washed his hands, then put some gloves on, as he watched Jude collapse back onto her pillow, she was utterly exhausted by now. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her lady bits a thousand other times over. Jude felt what seemed to be a Turkey, make it's way out of her canal, very smoothly. Timothy was surprised, he quickly removed his coat, and wrapped it around the baby's body, then he handed it over to Jude. He knew this was not the end yet, so he waited for the placenta, and wrapped it up as Jude ordered, she wanted baby to collect the rest of the nutrients, through the tube, until the cord turned limp. Jude was now too exhausted to talk, she just lay there with her 8lb 3oz, 20 in. long baby boy. She had felt her breasts beginning to leak, though she thought she was infertile, and empty. She gave breastfeeding a try, as Timothy had just decided to remove the bed, and bring in a newer one. The walls were sound proof, and she was well protected from everyone else outside those walls.

Throughout the next couple of hours Jude lay back, she held their son, as they both rest peacefully. She got to shower, and have a warm meal, then she fed their sweet little ray of sunshine once more. Jude and Timothy both knew they wouldn't be able to raise their son in such a place like this, but he needed to sneak her out when nobody would be noticing. The next free day was Tuesday, so hey only had to make it through one more night here.

When the time came, Jude wrapped baby, along with herself up warm, as winter was arriving soon. They had made their way out, and into the front seat of Timothy's white car. He had stolen all of Judy's files, so there would be no tangible evidence of her ever even being there. On the way to his house, Jude sung to their son, as he rested safely in her arms. Her voice was better than ever, it warmed Timothy's heart, in a way it allowed him a dab of closure. By the time they had made it to his home, Jude had fallen asleep with their son. He parked, and started to take things into the house. Then he went back for Judy, and their son. He carried them both inside, and lay them carefully on his king size bed that was decorated with baby blue silk sheets. Then he went to go prepare another warm meal for her, as well as some water. When he had come back to the room with the tray of food, Jude was gone.

Timothy set the food down, and searched around the room, he found their son in small bucket, with a wash cloth. There was no water in there yet, Jude had gone to look for the kitchen to find a small cup. She found one, and made her way back to the baby. But by the time she had gotten back, Timothy had gone somewhere else to look for Judy. Jude began to lightly clean their unnamed son, in warm water. When she was done, she dried him off, and found one of Timothy's old shirts that looked suitable, then she swaddled the little babe warm, and held him in her arms. She needed to make a list of things they would need sooner than later. 

Perhaps bottles, baby clothes, and diapers, were at the very top of the list, but Jude remembered Timothy saying something about having a sewing machine, she hadn't used one in ages, but she could never forget how. Jude found Timothy in the kitchen once again, and handed him the list, that had food items, and some things for her on it as well. "Market day tomorrow, I hope you don't mind love, our little cherub child looks so neat in this one." Jude said, as her hazelish-brown eyes sparked, her cheekbones were well defined, and her beautiful long blonde hair looked amazing. "Alright Judy, but first we need to sit down and filter up some names for this angel." Timothy said, as he gently caressed their sons cheeks, he had small dimples forming already. 

Through the next couple of weeks, their son remained nameless, Judy and Timothy could not come up with an elegant, yet unique name for their son, so they just stuck to calling him "Baby", and "Angel".


	2. Market Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who meets two figures of the past at the market? I know it's kind of a cliche by now, but I like the idea, so why not? Names soar through the whispering skies, when a great one slips into their ears, who can say no?

 The next morning, Jude woke up early to feed their son, and change him, she had decided to stay home with him, while Timothy went out to shop, because their son is a little too young to come into contact with the cruel world yet. Jude fixed herself up, and decided to get ready for the day, she took a shower, and got dressed as their baby now slept swaddled into his daddy's arms. When Jude was finished, she made breakfast, and went to check on baby. Then she woke Timothy for market day, and picked their son up, so they could all eat breakfast. 

At the table, Jude rocked their son back to sleep, and fixed her dress, then she continued eating, as Timothy had gotten a bright idea. "How about we name him after your favorite artist?" He asked, as he himself had begun to eat his delicious breakfast. "I don't like that... I want him to sound original." Jude said, giggling a little. "How about Atticus? I had a childhood Labrador named that." Timothy added. "Tim, I'm being serious here, do you think I want our little boy running around the house named after your dog?" She flashed him a firm look. "So we're undecided for now." He left her with that, and began to gather his things for his trip into the market, while Jude cleaned up behind them, and went to take a nap.

While Timothy was in town, he accidentally ran into a man, on his way into the nearest market place. It was Kit Walker, he couldn't believe his eyes. "I'm dearly sorry." Timothy said, looking up, as he bent back down to help him up. "Monsignor? I thought... I thought you left to go be Cardinal?" Kit asked, wondering if Jude was still a patient at Briarcliff. "I turned down the offer when I found I had another calling." Timothy said, as he opened the door for another expectant couple. "I'm actually here with Grace, we were supposed to meet, so we could find our Thomas some new jammies." Kit said with a bright face full of wonder still. "Well, I'll be on my way now, bless you and your new family Kit Walker." Timothy said, as he took a small card Kit offered, that had his contact information on it. They both nodded, and entered the building. When Timothy walked in, he fell in love with everything. He made sure to pick up some diapers of all sizes, and there was a sign that said if you buy three or more boxes you can have free delivery, so he had decided to buy twelve. He found some bottles, as well as a breast pump, and some clothes to start off with, he had also gotten a play pen, some baby toys, and a new bath rub for mommy. 

By the time Timothy had returned home, everything had already been delivered, and installed inside, all it needed was a simple signature, which Judy was great at signing. Judy had prepared dinner, his favorite, Coq Au Vin. Jude was beginning to dread the choice of breastfeeding, she was already dreading having a baby, and now saw why God would not have graced her with one before. She was starting to fall into a little depression of her own, post partum. She didn't let it stop her proper prayers, and daily care though.

Timothy smiled as he saw Judy sleeping soundly, with their son laying nestled into her neck, in their rocker, with a dark blue soft blanket. He went to the kitchen to fix himself a plate of food, then he gently picked their son up, and carried him to their bedroom, so he could sleep in his new crib. Then he went to go help Jude to bed. He gently lifted her weightless body out of the chair, and carried her to their bed as carefully as he could, trying not to wake her. He knew it was all starting to take a toll on her. Timothy cleaned up a bit around the house, and stored the rest of the food when he was done eating. Then he went on to do some dishes, and clean some laundry. He had set everything up very neatly, and even set a gift aside for Judy.

 By morning the former nun was back on her knees once again, praying as her two favorite boys slept gracefully through them. Then she got herself ready for the day, and decided to set a schedule for their angel. She figured she would cook up a nice breakfast, then wake her loves, so she could get on to learning the piano again, soon after baby got his morning feeding. Just as Judy had finished breakfast, she prepared herself a plate, and fixed up Timothy's. Then she woke the boys, and began with feeding their son as she too ate her breakfast. Since their son was still undocumented, and remained nameless, it was one of their top priorities at the moment. So, when Judy had finished her breakfast, she cleaned up, and started going through some name books she had found a while back. Since Timothy had agreed to name him whatever they felt was right, she took it into her hands to come up with the finest name for their son.

Meanwhile, Timothy finished up, and began to clean up around the house, then he left them for a shower. Jude had begun to grow a little sore, as their son had begun to unknowingly cluster feed these past few days. He would eat for about three hours every feeding, and fuss if he didn't have his feedings when he wanted them. It angered Jude a bit, but all was fine when she put him to bed, because he had finally began to sleep through the night almost on his own within the first twelve weeks of his life. Jude had noticed some light scaring on her stomach a while after the birth of their son, and had absolutely refused to sleep close to timothy for fear of rejection. She had begun to take their son out on walks around the yard outside of their home, and she made sure to apply her daily body ointments as prescribed by her new doctor. She would come to their home, and check on mommy as well as the progression of baby every couple of weeks. 

 "Jonah Hezekiah Howard." Judy said as Timothy pulled her in for a warm embrace, aware of her sore breasts. He gently lay a kiss on her lips in agreement. "what a name!" Timothy said, as Judy kissed him back, the baby was asleep, and he didn't see any harm in fooling around at the moment. So, Timothy gently lay Jude back on their baby blue love seat, and lay tiny kisses along her neckline. Before he knew it, Jude was panting, as his steamy breath made its way down her neck, and towards the buttons of her shirt. Timothy gently began to unbutton every little button that came his way, he then kissed his way down to her stomach. Where he found the beginnings and ends of her stretch marks, which he loved to pieces. He kissed her down to her pant button, as she gently play with his hair, Jude grew nervous that after having a baby, things would be different for them sexually. Timothy slipped her pants down to the ground, he knew they didn't have long before baby Jonah woke, so he got to point, and removed her underwear. Timothy began the course by kissing her lips gently, and making sure she was ready for him to enter her core. When they collided, sparks flew, and Jude knew things would be alright, it felt even better than before, and neither of them wanted it to end. Timothy held her gracefully, as their bodies synchronized, and began to work together as one. Judy began moaning a little too loudly, she had lost all control in a matter of ten minutes. The room grew warmer, and they both met in harmony. They lay together for a few more still moments, before they composed themselves, and went to shower. Sinning wasn't truly on anyone's mind at the moment, but every action they took this night would hold dire consequences in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I am trying to keep AHS characters as they would have been in AHS. But I may go a little haywire here and there, so please excuse me. A new chapter 2 update is finally here, and perhaps even a new chapter?


End file.
